When one returns to what one should not have left
by dark star17
Summary: When Hermione returns to England after living abroad, she returns to find Ron living with a somewhat strange acquaintance
1. Lunch with Harry

A/N: Read and review..please? (Does begging work?)  
  
Disclaimer: Yes. We've all heard it before.Harry Potter does not belong to me. this is purely for a non - profit cause  
  
When one returns to what one should not have left - Chapter one  
  
Hermione Granger carefully chewed what was supposed to be delicious meal with a this-tastes-like-shit expression on her face. Suddenly her dim sum didn't taste so good anymore. Harry Potter looked at her with an exasperated expression on his face.  
  
"Come on Hermione, it's been over 2 years now. Aren't you willing to let this blow over?"  
  
"Let what blow over? Harry Potter, I thought you and I had an understanding." Hermione tapped her chopsticks on the side of her serving bowl.  
  
"He's sorry. I know. He's just too stubborn to admit it."  
  
Hermione let out an arrogant 'hmph' and looked skyward. Harry sighed.  
  
"I'll apologise for him. Hermione, I have been such a jerk, I apologise. Please accept my humble apology."  
  
Hermione snorted. "It's not the same Harry. He must come grovelling back to me for my gracious forgiveness; he has this 'I hate doing this' expression on his face that makes me feel infinitely more superior. It'll be a perfect start to my welcome home party."  
  
"You aren't even going to have a welcome home party. And even if you did, Ron would only come if you apologised to him first."  
  
"Harry, think with the logical part of your brain. What do you think is the probability of that happening?"  
  
"That is a rhetorical question I suppose?" Harry asked sighing. Hermione nodded.  
  
"You know this tastes really foul." Harry remarked, swallowing down his siu mai with liberal gulps of tea. He ended up getting tea leaves stuck in his throat. Much to Hermione's disdain, he started to cough up his siu mai particles. Hermione petted him on the back.  
  
"Come on Harry, please don't cough all of it out." She encouraged, holding her napkin to his mouth.  
  
"How the hell did you live off this shit for two and a half years?"  
  
"I LIKE this 'shit', as you call it Harry! And mind your language."  
  
Ron Weasley stopped eating what was supposed to be delicious meal. Harry Potter massaged his temples in a rhythmic, circular motion that was promised to be calming. Obviously, the book he'd bought, "A spiritual guide for the stressed" had lied.  
  
"Ron, it's been over two years - come on,"  
  
"Harry? I am tuning your frequency out."  
  
"Stop being such a stubborn git and listen. She's sorry. She's just too stubborn to admit it. Here, I'll apologise for her, Ron, I have been such a dimwit, I knew I should have never left all this behind, but now I am back, and I apologise."  
  
Ron opened his mouth to retort but closed his mouth quickly and chewed the rest of his lunch. It was the manner that Mrs. Weasley had perfected with much effort. "Harry. It's not the same. She has to come crawling back to me and apologise to me, face to face. She has this 'I know I am right but I still have to do this' look on her face. It's priceless. It makes me feel so much more superior."  
  
Harry raised his eyes to heaven. He wished he was there now. "Look Ron, I think actually, it was more your fault than hers."  
  
"What?! I can't believe this!"  
  
"You know how important the concept of work is to Hermione; I mean she was just doing her job,"  
  
"It was an OPTIONAL part of the job,"  
  
"Be reasonable for God's sake! Grow up! We've always taken assignments that were weeks long!"  
  
"Firstly, they weren't optional and it was only temporary."  
  
"Nevertheless, Hermione was always supportive when we went on those assignments and,"  
  
"Harry, let's change the subject." Ron said with finality in his voice.  
  
"Where, pray tell, are we going?" Ron asked for what may have been the fiftieth time. Harry had been dodging the answer ever since lunch when he finally decided that the situation called for desperate measures.  
  
"I'm taking you to see someone, who is very dear to both of us." he replied offhandedly, grabbing Ron's arm in a tight vice. Ron narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Who is this person that we are both so fond of?"  
  
"Hermione" Harry answered in an indistinct voice.  
  
"Who?"  
  
Harry sighed. "H-E-R-M-I-O" he spelt out each letter clearly.  
  
Ron started thrashing. "NO! I am not going damn it!"  
  
Desperate times called for desperate measures.  
  
"She told me that she wanted to apologise to you." Harry said, praying to whatever deity was up there that Hermione wouldn't curse him to smithereens.  
  
A very wide and a very smug smile overtook Ron's face. "Really?"  
  
"Yes, really."  
  
"Ahem." Ron straightened his jacket and ran his fingers through his fiery locks. "Lead the way then Harry."  
  
Sighing and clenching his fists, Harry led Ron to Hermione's apartment.  
  
"Be nice."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Encyclopaedia of Magical Herbs.you go here.Wizardry and social trends: A look at the geography of wizard behaviour.you are going over there," Hermione muttered as we levitated her books one by one to their respective shelves. Most of her library was done but the rest of her apartment was in disarray. The cardboard box she was sitting on gave away and she crashed into it, getting her behind stuck, when she yelped as the doorbell rang loudly. She hobbled around trying to get her glutious maximus out of the cardboard box.  
  
"Hermione? Hermione, you in there?" It was Harry.  
  
"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" Hermione swore as she bounced about on her bottom trying to regain her previous composure of calmness and confidence.  
  
"I'm coming in!" Harry yelled from outside.  
  
"No!" Letting Harry see her like this was embarrassing. But it was far more embarrassing than she had expected.  
  
She blew the strand of hair form her face. "Here Harry, give me a ha - !" she abruptly stopped all human activity, including breathing, when she caught sight of Ron Weasley. A Ron Weasley with a very wide smirk plastered on his face. A Ron Weasley who infuriated her.  
  
"What in the name of God is he doing here?" Hermione shrieked breathing heavily.  
  
Ron's infuriating grin widened. "I've come to benevolently accept your most humble apologies."  
  
Hermione looked at him incredulously for a moment and started to laugh.  
  
"Excuse me? The only thing I was inclined to do was to accept your grovelling apology. I, apologise to you? Why don't you skate back home Ron, because hell just froze over."  
  
Ron looked at Harry with an accusing look and raised an eyebrow. Harry ginned ruefully.  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione was beginning to relax in her box, getting into a comfortable reclining position.  
  
"So, as hell is still burning down there. Ron. I am waiting patiently for you to apologise to me."  
  
"I know this sounds clichéd, but, was that just a flying pig out there? Oops. No it wasn't."  
  
Hermione snorted. "Whatever. You realise Ron, I CAN make a pig fly outside my window. If I can obtain one, which will be easy as I am staring at one now."  
  
"I suppose you're implying that I'm a pig?" Ron asked with a knowing smile. Hermione chose not to respond.  
  
"Harry? If you haven't noticed, I am still stuck in a freaking box. Perhaps you could help me off it?" Hermione asked impatiently.  
  
Harry looked about him, and spied many other cardboard boxes. His frustration got the better of his philos love and roughly took Ron by surprise and shoved him butt first into another box, "Oy!!" Ron shouted as he landed heavily on another box. He glared at Harry.  
  
"What kind of betrayal is this?"  
  
Harry imperiously stood over his two 'boxed' friends and smiled triumphantly.  
  
"Harry! Harry! Damn you! You son of a - "  
  
"Ron!"  
  
"Shut up!" Harry roared. The two fell silent.  
  
"If you ever want to get out of those boxes," Ron and Hermione glared at Harry while bouncing up and down on their bottoms at a futile attempt of escape. "Then you both have to do what I tell you to do. And co-operate."  
  
Harry looked in turn at both of them. Hermione had a sceptical look on her face and Ron glared at him narrowly.  
  
"Now, I don't understand, as usual, for the reason of your childlike behaviour, or for the reason of this fight, that took place over two years ago. Out with it. Hermione, why don't you go first?"  
  
Hermione smiled slightly and glared at Ron before speaking.  
  
"We were all there to witness it. It was his fault. I had to go to southern China to work on a muggle - relations project and he gets all "you can't go" like he's my bloody parent."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"You sir, what have you got to say?"  
  
Ron snorted. "It was a totally valid reason. Here, in this room, sits a woman, in a box, who claims to be our best friend. Well, what does she do? She leaves all of us behind an goes off on a junk to Hong Kong - "  
  
"I apparated!"  
  
"Whatever. She threw us away!"  
  
"Ron, I have to admit that was childish."  
  
Suddenly Ron blushed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well.I didn't really want her to go either."  
  
Hermione and Harry both stared.  
  
"I didn't know you were capable of such sentimentality Ron." Harry said teasingly. Ron sighed.  
  
"Well why didn't you just say you didn't want me to leave? I would have stayed!"  
  
"As if you would have."  
  
"I would! Your opinion matters a lot to me."  
  
Hermione and Ron stared at each other like they were exchanging souls or something. This scared Harry. "Alright guys, I think we have reached a truce here.so I am going to help you both out of those boxes." Harry pulled both of them out of the boxes. It seemed things were getting back to normal. 


	2. Dinner at Ron's

A/N: Read and review..please? (Does begging work?)  
  
Disclaimer: Yes. We've all heard it before.Harry Potter does not belong to me. this is purely for a non - profit cause - except Claire - she's mine  
  
When one returns to what one should not have left - Chapter two  
  
"Ron? You home?"  
  
"Yep. Where are you Claire?"  
  
"In the kitchen. Hey, come here I bought this new frying pan, but I think I've been ripped off."  
  
Claire Ballantyne looked over her shoulder to find Ron standing there with waves of energy radiating from him.  
  
"What happened today?"  
  
"WELL." Ron sat down on the counter and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl. "A very special best friend of mine returned today."  
  
"Really? Would that be the famous Miss Granger I have been hearing non - stop about from you?"  
  
"You are very perceptive Claire. I think you and Hermione will get along famously."  
  
Claire tossed her brilliantly red waves off her shoulders. "Well, from what I've picked up from your 'I will spill my guts now' sessions, she is more than a 'best friend' to you isn't she? And, according to Harry, you have been on and on and on about her ever since your days in Hogwarts."  
  
"Claire m'dear, never trust anything Harry tells you. Most of the time it's total and utter bullshit."  
  
"I'll be sure to tell him that. So when will I meet Miss Granger?"  
  
"Call her Hermione. Actually. Claire." Ron gave her his pleading look. Teary wide eyes, small hopeful smile, the whole look.  
  
"What is it Weasley?"  
  
"I asked Harry and her for dinner."  
  
"That's fine. When?"  
  
"Tonight."  
  
"What?!" Claire's eyes went wide. Ron received a resounding slap on his arm.  
  
"What the hell is your problem? It's almost seven! I can't cook in thirty minutes!"  
  
"I'll help you."  
  
"I'd rather not." Claire let out a long stream of profanities. "Alright. But you owe me."  
  
"Thanks!" Ron bounded off.  
  
"Where do you think you are going?"  
  
"To change!"  
Hermione and Harry arrived at the front door of Ron's apartment. Harry raised his hand to knock when screaming came through the door.  
  
"RONALD WEASLEY!! I AM GOING TO RIP YOU APART LIMB FROM LIMB FOR THIS!!!"  
  
Hermione and Harry anxiously waited for a reply but all they heard was grunting.  
  
"Is there anything I should know?" Hermione asked him tentatively.  
  
" Er.you'll find out soon."  
  
Harry knocked on the door. The grunting promptly stopped. What faced her next was definitely what Hermione was prepared for. A red haired woman who's hair matched even Ron's stood there pulling Ron's ear. Ron stood next to her wincing.  
  
"Hallo, you must be Hermione!"  
  
"That would be correct."  
  
"Why don't you come in?" Claire ushered Hermione inside. Numbly Hermione walked in to what was supposed to be Ron's apartment. She looked back and forth from Ron and Harry form an explanation. After a moment of awkward staring, Ron cleared his throat.  
  
"Hermione, this is Claire Ballantyne. Claire, this is Hermione Granger."  
  
"I've heard so much about you!"  
  
"I am sorry to say I can't say the same about you."  
  
"Don't worry.I know about you and Ron."  
  
"Me.and, Ro - Ron?"  
  
"Yep!" Claire smiled again. Somehow her presence in Ron's house unnerved Hermione.  
  
"And you are Ron's.Housekeeper?"  
  
Claire laughed. It was infectious and delicious, soon everyone joined in. Except Hermione that is. "No! I live here with Ron. I was just erm.reprimanding him for making a stain on the carpet here."  
  
Claire pointed to the spreading stain on her cream coloured carpet. Hermione stood staring at this freakishly pretty thing of nature. "You live with Ron?"  
  
"Yep. He's my roommate."  
  
"Room mate?"  
  
"Yeah. Well, I've prepared dinner for everyone, so why don't you all come into the dinning area?" Claire tossed her hair and led the group into the dinning room. "Room mate?" Hermione asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah. I'm sure that concept is not foreign to you." Harry and Claire exchanged knowing glances and sat next to each other, leaving Ron and Hermione to sit together.  
Hermione got a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. Ron was actually cohabitating with someone, something that she'd never been able to do. Something that she had never expected Ron to do; he always seemed to have insecurities. Yet there he was. And she had to know more.  
  
"So Claire, where do you work?"  
  
"The ministry; I am a researcher for the old magic department. Would you like more treacle tart?"  
  
"No thank you. I never liked treacle tart."  
  
"Oh, I'll make sure I whip up something else next time; it's just that Ron insisted on treacle tart."  
  
Hermione cringed, oh so now she knows all of Ron's favourite foods too? "So how long have you two been living together?"  
  
"Two years." Ron replied curtly.  
  
"That's a long time now," Hermione said somewhat sarcastically. She looked down savagely at her too - delicious treacle tart. Harry and Ron immediately sensed something wrong but cheery Claire did not notice.  
  
"Yeah, it is a long time isn't it? I have to admit at first Ron's disgusting habits made it so difficult. I mean he'd leave his underwear and stuff on the bathroom floor and everything and never cleared up after he used the kitchen but he's all alright now." Robyn smiled.  
  
Hermione could bear it no longer. "So how long have you two been together?" she asked piercing the heart of her treacle tart with her fork. A nasty nail - across - blackboard sound was achieved. There was total silence as everyone stared wide eyed at Hermione.  
  
"Are you talking about me and Claire?" Ron asked with his treacle tart somewhere in between his mouth and plate.  
  
"NO, I'm talking about you and Harry." Hermione said cuttingly.  
  
"Hermione, Claire and I are not together."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"We are not a couple." Claire told a Hermione with her mouth hanging open. Hermione cringed. Great, now she looked like an idiot.  
  
"I meant, how long have you two been friends?" she laughed, repeatedly piercing her tart with her fork.  
  
Claire joined in. "Oh, that's what you meant, a little more than two years. Ron and I decided to rent this apartment together after you left."  
"Well thank you for a lovely dinner Claire. I hope I see you soon again."  
  
"Oh, we'll see each other again." Claire gave a brilliant smile to Harry, who was getting ready to leave next to Hermione, "See you Harry."  
  
Harry reddened. "See you too er.Claire. Bye Ron."  
  
Harry dragged Hermione out the front door, grabbing her arm painfully as he pulled her down the corridor.  
  
"So, what do you think?" He asked a little breathlessly.  
  
"What do I think about what?"  
  
"About her. Claire."  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrow. "She's.nice. She's a good cook and she's very pretty." Hermione groaned. "Harry you told me that Ron was not seeing anyone!"  
  
"He's not seeing her Hermione. Stop being paranoid for God's sake."  
  
"Well how can I not be? She's everything he wants, good looking, and good cook, cleans up after him, knows exactly what he wants. she's even got red hair. I knew I should have never left. I knew it. Our relationship was just starting to grow and I left it. And now I am even farther from him then I have been before!"  
  
"Calm down."  
  
"I don't want to calm down damn it!"  
  
"Breath calmly, taking deep breaths in from your nostrils and your mouth." Harry recited from his book. Hermione stared.  
  
"Is that book your reading, "A spiritual guide for the stressed"?"  
  
"Yeah! How did you know?"  
  
"I own a copy."  
  
They both sighed.  
  
"I have to sabotage their relationship." Hermione said at length. Harry scoffed.  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"I'm serious Harry! Going to China just made me realise how I can't live without Ron, I'd miss him too much. I missed his swearing and everything."  
  
"Ron and Claire are just really good friends Hermione."  
  
"I can just imagine her embroidering everything they own with entwined R&C and all their perfect little red haired children. I'd be miserable!"  
  
"Slow down there. Ron and Claire aren't even dating,"  
  
"Yet. They aren't dating yet. One day Ron's gonna realise how great Claire is, go next door to give her a good shag and 'poof!' they suddenly have a relationship! And there going to get married.have perfect little red haired children."  
  
"Hermione STOP! You are loosing your mind."  
  
"Well I am glad. I think a person has the right to loose their mind once or twice."  
  
Harry shook his head. "I'll help you."  
  
"Eh?" Hermione shook her head, she must have heard incorrectly.  
  
"Well.I like Claire, ever since I met her. I don't exactly want her and Ron getting together. So I'll help you sabotage their relationship."  
  
"Thanks Harry."  
  
They both gave each other a weak smile. "You do realise that's not a real solution to our little dilemma here right?"  
  
"Yep. So how can we sabotage their relationship?"  
  
"I'm glad you're back Hermione." Harry gave her a little hug. 


	3. The amazing story archive

Disclaimer: I don't deserve to go to jail.yet. So don't throw me in there just because I've borrowed some of J.K Rowling's wonderful creations.  
  
A/N: Alright.a lil' mistake was pointed about concerning the name of my little red haired gal, (thanks CherrySodaChocolateMilk!) her name is CLAIRE and not any other name.err.i was wondering what to make her name so I was choosing between Claire and Robyn and.I got confused. Just ignore it if I make that slip again. Sorry and keep reviewing! (Yes, I am begging - don't reduce me to grovelling.)  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
"So what do you think?"  
  
"She's great.although she's a little odd.she seemed to hate my treacle tart. A lot. She kept on stabbing it with the fork."  
  
"I can't explain that behaviour."  
  
Claire passed a soapy plate to Ron, who was helping her do the dishes after Harry and Hermione left. "So that's the kind of girl that Ronal Weasley likes." Claire remarked. Ron blushed to the roots of his hair.  
  
"She seems to like you too Ron, you should have seen her face when I said I live here with you." Claire chuckled. "Seriously, she looked like she was going to murder me."  
  
"She could, you know. My Hermione's a very smart girl."  
  
"Oh so you are getting possessive now. Right then Ron, not that I haven't heard this before, but why exactly do you like Miss Hermione Granger and how did you come to like her? That's always a good story."  
  
Ron smiled. "I like telling you that story too, Claire." Ron thought for a moment. "Well, Hermione and I have always been best friends. But One day I started looking at her in a whole new light"  
  
"One day I started looking at her in a whole new light." Claire recited with him. She giggled. Ron glared at her.  
  
"Fine, if you know it so well, then I won't tell you my story."  
  
"No, no.continue.I won't do that again. But it gets DIFFICULT not to join in Ron.you've told me that story so many times and.well, I've memorized it."  
  
"Well, why do you keep on telling me to continue when you don't want to hear it?"  
  
"Because - you'll have a foul temper for the rest of the week if I don't oblige you."  
  
"I don't have a foul temper!"  
  
"Yes you do. I am not having this argument with you again. Just get on with your amazing tale of love, hope and,"  
  
"Shut up. You never stop talking do you?"  
  
"Neither do you." Ron opened his mouth to protest but Claire cut in, "Just get on with it so we can have a quiet evening."  
  
"Anyway, Hermione changed during.well, that must've been around.f-"  
  
"Fourth year?" Claire asked innocently.  
  
"Stop that!"  
  
"Alright. Continue oh great one."  
  
"But she was quite unobtainable. She was always studying and I was always fighting with her. And we were always so busy with Voldemort and everything.we did become closer but.I never asked her."  
  
Claire nodded encouragingly.  
  
"And then finally, after all the Voldemort stuff and all the aftermath and everything, like Harry and I going off to Auror School and all.we finally came to an understanding. Or so it seemed. I was about to tell her but she told me something else first, how-"  
  
"She was going away to Southern China for a muggle - relations project?"  
  
Ron threw a wet cloth at Claire, who ducked artfully, laughing madly.  
  
"Go on Ron."  
  
"Well that induced another fight.and I never got around to telling her. But now she's back. And I have to get this right."  
  
Claire kept nodding, smiling at Ron.  
  
"So is there any hope for me?" Ron ruffled Claire's fiery locks.  
  
"She's a nice person Ron. But really? Why do you like her?"  
  
"I don't like her."  
  
"You love her?"  
  
Ron pinched Claire's cheek, "Didn't expect you to understand about love Claire."  
  
"Whatever Weasley. Just because I'm a year younger doesn't mean I am any less mature than you."  
  
"You and Hermione will be seeing a lot of each other in the ministry won't you Claire?"  
  
Claire frowned thoughtfully, "I am working in the old magic department. She's in Muggle - relations.I don't know. You Aurors are down in the dungeons aren't you?"  
  
"Reminds me of the Slytherin common room my office does." Ron grumbled.  
  
"When have you been down in the Slytherin common room?" Claire asked putting last of the dishes away.  
  
"It's a long story Claire. You see during second year,"  
  
"I think I've heard this one before. The one where you turned into this fat git called Crabbe or something."  
  
"Yep that's the one. You've heard most stories from my amazing adventure archive," Ron pointed to his head.  
  
"Your head is not amazing Ron."  
  
"How is it that you learnt all of it off by heart then?"  
  
"Because you keep on repeating it over and over again and I have no choice but to listen to you if I ever have a hope for a peaceful life in this apartment with you." Claire said sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: What should I do with Harry? I know I've already paired him sort of with Claire.but I am open to suggestions! 


	4. Are you the Amish?

Disclaimer: I am using the property of J.K Rowling. All hail her.  
  
A/N: Hmmm.should I pair Harry with Ginny or Claire? For now, here is a LONG chapter. . . I couldn't break it up in to two!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione had always liked the smell of parchment, its texture and the heaviness of it. How it would spring back up into a roll.how her ink would glisten on it when she wrote on it.the scratching noises it made with her quill.but she never wanted to drown in a sea of parchment either. When she walked into her have - not - been - entered - for - two -years office, it seemed it had been attacked by parchment. Obviously, some dim witted people, her secretary for one, must've thought that somehow she could magically do paper work in London from Guangdong province.  
  
"Oy! Annie! ANNIE!!!"  
  
"Yes?" came her secretary's annoyed voice.  
  
"Can you come in here for a minute?"  
  
"What?" Annie walked in and inspected her office indifferently. "It looks like hell in here."  
  
"What did you do? What is all this stuff?" Hermione raved waving her arms around.  
  
"It's the usual documents Miss Granger. You know, other people's reports.situation charts and you know." Annie shrugged in a maddening way. Hermione glared at her.  
  
"Well, I want this office cleaned you hear?"  
  
Annie jerked back in annoyance. "What? I am not your personalised cleaner!"  
  
"This mess is your entire fault. I want it cleaned NOW."  
  
For a moment, it looked like Annie was going to say 'Make me'.  
  
"Or I will have you fired for this." Hermione threatened for good measure.  
  
"Yes Ma'am." Annie sighed and bent over to pick up the sheaves of parchment. Hermione took a deep breath and released it slowly, bit by bit. Annie looked up from her task.  
  
"You pregnant Miss Granger?"  
  
"Get on with it Annie." Hermione checked her wrist watch. It was still only 9.30. She might as well help Annie with the cleaning.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Annie, where the hell did all this come from?"  
  
Hermione and Annie had managed to sort the parchment in to two piles. One was going in the trash. The other comparably smaller than the other, was a pile of paper work that needed to be filed. Great, more work to be done.  
  
"You never gave me any instruction on how to deal with these papers. It's not MY fault." Annie pouted. Hermione frowned, "Annie, you are supposed to read them and file them away or something, not just throw it into my office."  
  
Annie looked away and rolled her eyes, Hermione sighed. It seemed that her young employee was going to have to go through some tough training.  
  
"Annie, I want all this filed, you understand?"  
  
"Miss, Granger, it's lunch-"  
  
Hermione held her had up, "No, Annie, you behaviour over my absence is appalling, and now you have to make up for it." Hermione checked her wrist watch again. It was 12.30. "It looks like I am going to have lunch by myself." she muttered. But she had spoken too soon. Someone was knocking on her office door. Doing her messy hair up back in her bun, she looked over her shoulder to see Ron walking into her office. Her annoyed face broke into a smile. "Hi Ron!"  
  
"Hey, I was wondering if you could have lunch with me."  
  
Hermione smiled and gave a guarded look to Annie.she hope her secretary won't take revenge because of her work load.  
  
"I'm going to have to check my schedule. . . . you see I met this appointment with. . . John. . . Annie, could you please-"  
  
"You're free." Annie replied with lightening speed. She smiled wickedly at a frowning Hermione. "And who is this 'James? I don't have anything planned for you this week.or this month with anyone of that name as a matter of fact . . . apart form the lunch date you scheduled with your mother. Does that count?"  
  
Hermione shot a look of pure venom at Annie. Just when she wanted to impress Ron with her unavailability. Annie grinned at her and gave a wink to Ron. That was it. More work for Annie. "Right then. I'm going out for lunch.Annie? File all those and take my old files out and sort them by date and alphabetical order please."  
  
Annie opened her mouth to protest but Hermione was already out the door dragging Ron behind her who gave Annie a weak smile of encouragement.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Why did you ask me out to lunch if you were just going to start another argument with me?" Hermione didn't care if she was shouting with her mouth full. In fact, she wished some of her spaghetti particles would hit Ron's infuriating face.  
  
"Well did I KNOW you were going to be this childish? And don't talk with your mouth full! You are being so immature!" Ron shouted back equally loudly, holding up a napkin to block the flying death of spaghetti.  
  
Hermione took a sharp intake of breath and released with a flurry of words. "Yes Ron, I got engaged. Once. But I broke it off! Ok? I broke it OFF. Happy now that my life is ruined?"  
  
"If it was going to ruin your life then why did you break it off?  
  
It was only a few times when Hermione Granger was rendered speechless and more often than not, it was the result of one Mr. Weasley's unusual display of perceptibility and astuteness. Well, call the newspapers, because Hermione was speechless. Instead of replying her face congealed with blood as she went back to the previous night's behaviour - stab the life out of whatever was in front of her - in this case carbonara spaghetti.  
  
Ron dropped his fork with a 'clang' and reached over to take Hermione's hand, who snatched it back with the reflexes of an Auror. Sighing deeply, Ron decided to show some of his rarely displayed sentimentality.  
  
"Sorry Hermione, I didn't mean to say that."  
  
"Well you did." She snapped, her scorn coming back to her in full force.  
  
"I just missed you a lot."  
  
Hermione didn't reply and 'hmphed' arrogantly.  
  
"I was always waiting for you to come back, you know."  
  
"Wait for me? Ha. Ron, you are living with someone now - where's the waiting?"  
  
"For the fortieth god forsaken time - she is just my FRIEND."  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"Yes I am right."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"So, what was he like?" Ron asked cheerily, taking his fork back up. Hermione glared. "I'm just making conversation." He said sheepishly.  
  
"He was perfect. He was everything I've ever wanted - he was handsome, he was smart, he wasn't reckless and he always knew what to say. He knew what I wanted. I wanted him."  
  
Ron was rather hurt, but didn't show it, "Well if Mr. Perfect was so perfect, then why did you break it off?"  
  
"I wasn't perfect enough for him." Hermione sighed.  
  
"Well, isn't he a bastard? Tell you what Hermione; forget about him."  
  
Hermione managed a faint smile.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Walking back to her office, swinging her purse desolately, Hermione leaned against a wall and sighed. What she had said to Ron back during lunch time had been a total lie. All of it. And she really hated herself for it. Why could she not have told him, that the reason why she REALLY left her 'perfect' fiancé John was because he wasn't Ron? Well there also was the incident where he stole all her money from her and left her after she'd broken up with him. . . but that was trivial. John wasn't Ron. 'Hey that rhymes!' she though giddily. Perhaps the few glasses of wine she'd had after Ron rushed of to a meeting was taking a toll on her. Hermione pushed herself away from the wall. He wasn't everything she'd ever wanted. He never argued wit her. He never made her laugh. Sighing again, Hermione kept on walking. After a few more minutes of desolate walking and purse swinging, she found herself in a completely foreign alleyway. Now she was lost. "Great" she muttered. She couldn't even apparate lest there were muggles around. Looking about her, she spotted a man walking towards her quickly. She gave him a large smile. "Excuse me Sir? I was wondering whether you could tell me where the - " Hermione never finished the sentence. Pointing a gun at her, the man stuck out his hand.  
  
"Give me your handbag."  
  
Oh dear. Hermione clutched her handbag to her chest,  
  
"No sir, you don't want to open this. . ." You see, my wand is in there. Hermione thought to herself.  
  
"Just give me the bag or I'll shoot you!"  
  
Sighing, Hermione handed the man her bag. The man rummaged through it, tossing aside her lip gloss. Her favourite lip gloss from Channel. She groaned, "Not that. . ." Delving further in, the man extracted her wand. He frowned.  
  
"What the hell is this?"  
  
Hermione rubbed her temples. Today was not her day.  
  
"Is this some sort of sex toy?" the man asked with a confused look.  
  
Hermione jerked back in disgust. "No!"  
  
The man tossed it as well. Finally, getting frustrated, he emptied the entire contents of Hermione's bag on to the side walk.  
  
"What the hell is this?" he picked up some scrolls and her portable quills. "What are you from the middle ages lady?" Hermione almost had the urge to laugh. "Where are your cell phone and your wallet? Where is your ATM card? Who the hell are you? Are you one of the Amish?"  
  
There Hermione let out a loud laugh. She abruptly stopped when the man cocked his gun.  
  
"Erm. . . no. . . you see, I don't carry money with me because I can go to Gringotts. It's not far from the ministry building. And the long stick there is my wand." Hermione said uncertainly.  
  
Perhaps the man was a squib.  
  
"You're crazy lady." The man said loudly. Looking her up and down, he finally pointed to her shoes.  
  
"Give me your shoes."  
  
"What?" Now thieves were after fashion? "Sir, please. . . this is the only pair of Gucci's I have left with me. You see, my ex - fiancé stole all my other ones. Can't you just settle for my purse? They are from last season and I have another one at home. . ." Hermione pleaded with the man.  
  
Perhaps it would work. He seemed irrational. Her plan backfired.  
  
"Give me your shoes, and I'll take the bag with me." The man picked up her last season Fendi purse and snatched her favourite pair of sandals from her reluctant grasp. Then he did the worst thing.  
  
"Lady, next time - find a better sex toy, this really sucks." With that the man picked up her wand and snapped it in two.  
  
"NO!" Hermione threw the longer half of her broken wand at the man's retreating back. "You BASTARD! I'll HEX YOU FOR THIS! I'LL CURSE YOU! I SWEAR, I WILL USE THE AVEDA KEDAVRA CURSE ON YOU!!" she screamed irrationally.  
  
The man ran away from her, laughing loudly. 


	5. Is begging a hobby now?

Disclaimer: This is all MINE, MINE!!! Except for the characters related to Harry Potter and the situations and locations. That belongs to J. K Rowling. *sigh*  
  
Shoeless, purseless and wandless on the streets of muggle London, Hermione was definitely listing these as one of her most hated days. Clutching the contents of her stolen bag to her chest, she walked about like a homeless person. A large hole was starting to appear on her silk stockings. And her expensive designer clothes were getting dirty - especially when the ink bottle started to leak. Hermione had never been able to say goodbye to shopping in the muggle world and she was always dressed fashionably. Today however, she looked like a beggar wearing clothes fished out from the back alleys of a clothing warehouse. Yes. This day was going on the top of the list with all her 'black' days. The day when her parents died. The day when John stole all her money and left her. She felt like screaming. Then the WORST thing happened. Well, perhaps it wasn't that bad.  
  
"Hermione? What are you doing? Are you begging?"  
  
It was Ron again. Where was he? Wasn't he supposed to be at his meeting? Hermione threw her lip gloss at him. It bounced off his head.  
  
"Oy! What the hell was that for?"  
  
"I am NOT begging you idiot. Can't you see? I've been robbed!" she shrieked at him.  
  
"Really? Oh Merlin! By who?"  
  
Hermione was breathing very heavily now, "By a shoe and purse stealing freak who broke my wand thinking that it was some grotesque sex toy!" she ranted.  
  
Ron put his hand on her shoulders, "Calm down."  
  
"I am calm. Can't you see that I'm calm?" Hermione was now taking deep breaths and releasing it bit by bit.  
  
"Okay then. . . well, I'll take you home." Ron gently took some of Hermione scrolls and held her arm, gently steering her away from the alley. Hermione suddenly hit her forehead.  
  
"Shit, shit, shit SHIT!"  
  
"What is it now?"  
  
"I can't go home!"  
  
"I'll take you home. Come on. I have to get back to work."  
  
Hermione wrenched her arm from Ron's grasp. "No, Ron! I can't go inside my house because my wand is gone!"  
  
"I'll open it for you."  
  
"No. . . I put a special charm on it. It only recognises my voice and wand signature."  
  
Ron was rubbing his temple now. "I'll break in from your window. . ."  
  
Hermione shook her head, "My house is burglar proof. Trust me when I say that and don't doubt my security. I did it myself."  
  
"Alright then. Why don't we get you a new wand,"  
  
"Erm. Ron? Have you been listening to anything I've said? IT ONLY RECOGNISES MY WAND SIGNATURE."  
  
"Are you locked out forever then? Can't you apparate in?"  
  
"My house is failsafe. Unless. . ." Hermione sighed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'll have to order a new wand. One that is exactly the same as my last one. I hope the unicorn who gave his tail hair for me is still living."  
  
"Alrighty then. Why don't we go to Olivanders?"  
  
"Ron? I can't go ANYWHERE looking like this."  
  
"Oh yes. Well, why don't you come to my place? Claire might be back now and you can borrow her clothes."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wearing someone else's clothes and walking about wasn't such a good feeling and Hermione shifted uncomfortably in Claire's skirt and a shirt, which were the only things that fit her well enough. Her feet were uncomfortable is sandals that were a little too tight for her. Ron pushed her gently in to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Do you need money?" concern laced his voice.  
  
Then, Hermione let the dams open and she started crying horribly in the middle of the Bar. Heads turned and some elderly witches gave Ron a very dirty look.  
  
"Hermione! What the hell?!" Ron hissed in to her ear.  
  
Hermione continued crying. Grabbing her by the arm, Ron led her through the complicated maze of tables and tutting witches and sat Hermione down on a corner table.  
  
"Explain," Ron told her firmly and hailed for Tom, "Tom! Tom! I want two drinks here. . . I think tea should do nicely."  
  
Using the sleeve of Claire's shirt to her full advantage Hermione wiped her tears and runny nose. She even dared to blow her nose. Ron raised his eyebrow.  
  
"I am broke Ron. . . totally. BROKE. I only have enough money to get me through this week. I don't even have any shoes anymore. . ."  
  
"Did the thief take your gringotts key?"  
  
"No. . . my gringotts vault is. . . Empty."  
  
"Empty? Why?"  
  
"The reason why I broke up with John. . . was because. . ."  
  
Tom arrived with tea and gave a sympathetic look to Ron.  
  
"Because?" Ron prompted.  
  
"Because he. . ." say it Hermione. She told herself. Just say it! "Because he stole all my money and ran away form me." Hermione sighed.  
  
Ron's face radiated anger, "Why the bastard! I swear, I'll go and tear him apart limb from limb!"  
  
"Ron. It's okay. It's. . .it's over. Thank you for caring."  
  
"Hermione. You have to report him!"  
  
"I did. . . but the Chinese authorities weren't very good at handling it and John. . . well, he got away with it."  
  
Ron blew away his fringe that was annoying him. Hermione found that strangely comforting. . . not to mention downright sexy. She was smiling once again.  
  
"Ron. . . do you remember all those times at Hogwarts, when I'd buy you chocolate frogs and sugar quills?"  
  
"Yes. . ." Ron asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well. . . for old time's sake. . . could you pay for my wand today?" Hermione asked hopefully giving him her best bambi eyes.  
  
Ron rolled hid eyes and took her by the hand and helped her up.  
  
"Don't even ask Granger." He brushed a stray tear form her face with his thumb.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
"FOUR WEEKS??!!" Hermione cried.  
  
"I'm afraid, Miss Granger, that making an exact replica of your wand will take time. Usually, my workers and I wouldn't even undertake this sort of job if it was anyone else but since it is you, Miss Granger, we are willing to do this." Mr Ollivander peered at her through his glasses.  
  
Hermione sighed. "Thank you Mr. Ollivander. How much will it be then?"  
  
"14 galleons."  
  
"What?!" Hermione cried again. Today was definitely not her day.  
  
"We're sorry, but looking for the unicorn is question is going to take money Miss Granger." Ron put a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Ollivander." Ron handed him 14 galleons and gently pushed Hermione out of the shop.  
  
Hermione sighed. "Ron, how am I going to repay you?"  
  
"Don't even talk about that. Now, the most important thing is to find you a place."  
  
Hermione stood there numbly. What she REALLY wanted, was, of course to stay with Ron and make sure that Claire, her enemy (or she shall be until evidence to the contrary could be collected. This would also be achieved by staying at Ron's place.), did not make any advances on him. Meanwhile, Ron was rubbing his chin thoughtfully.  
  
"Why don't you just come and stay with me?"  
  
Hermione tried hard not to let her glee show.  
  
"No Ron. No. I mean, you've already gone through a lot for me, missing work and all,"  
  
"You don't want to stay with me? Well, then I could - "  
  
Hermione quickly cut in, "NO, no! I'd love to stay with you. I'll move in today, since I don't have many things with me. I suppose I'll have to go shopping."  
  
And this is how, Hermione moved in with Ron. And fine, she admitted to herself, Claire. She'd have to remember to thank her thief sometime.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
"You can have the guest bedroom, right there next to Claire's." Ron opened the door to a nicely furnished bedroom.  
  
"Who stays with you two?" Hermione asked inquisitively.  
  
"Harry and Ginny mostly."  
  
"I see. . ." Hermione desperately wanted to stay in the bedroom next to Ron's - which happened to be Claire's. Well, she'd do something about that later.  
  
"If you want Hermione, I could ask Claire to go shopping with you. I'll lend you the money." Ron stopped a protesting Hermione, saying that it was the 'least he could do' after giving Hermione grief for so many years and hopefully for many years to come. Hermione believed there was a double meaning to that.  
  
After arranging the pitiful remaining belongings she had with her, Hermione looked around the room and cursed herself for being so god damned paranoid about someone stealing her things. She knew she should have at least made it possible for her to summon her things from within her apartment, but after the incident earlier that day and the incident with John, she couldn't really blame herself. When she'd finished, she went out to the living area to find Ron, instead she found her enemy, until further evidence was found, that is, cheerily flipping through the Daily Prophet. Claire noticed Hermione and smiled. Which Hermione was getting annoyed, especially since she found the smile to be sweet and happy.  
  
"Hey Hermione, I heard you'll be staying with us for a while.  
  
"That's right." Hermione replied with a small smile. She couldn't be sour to the girl, although she was her enemy; she was still nice to her.  
  
"Would you like to eat anything? It's my turn to cook today. . . actually, I cook most of the time." Claire said with a small shrug.  
  
"That's nice of you to ask Claire, as long as treacle tart isn't anywhere on the menu."  
  
Claire laughed, "I promised you last time there won't be a treacle tart - so no treacle tart. How about some potato salad and some chicken pie? We'll have ice cream for later."  
  
And thus began Hermione's first night at Ron's. And, alright fine, she admitted, Claire's too.  
  
A/N: Er. . . REVIEW???? Please???? - I would be glad if I could have some constructive criticisms, if only you could spare a few minutes of your time to help someone in need. Thank you. It's just like donating money! Easy! Just press the button below and. . .yea. 


	6. Do me a favour

Disclaimer: Is there any point in writing this when everyone's seen it before? Don't sue - this does not belong to me.  
  
A/N: I am trying to approximate how long this story will be. Long, Very long or medium? Currently - clueless.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Next day, using the money that Ron had given to her resourcefully, Hermione went shopping with Claire. Claire hadn't been out to muggle London often and had to control herself to not let her curiosity get he better of her. Hermione still thought Claire was her sworn enemy but found herself taking quite a liking to the girl; after all, she hadn't done her any harm thus far. Looking through the racks and finding more things that she wanted to buy than she had money for, Hermione found herself making some tough decisions. She hadn't been shopping in quite a while and even Ron's generous allowance couldn't extinguish her desire to buy, buy and to buy. Strangely, Claire had found a curious liking to the smell of the Twenty Pound note and kept on lifting it to her nose to take in the fragrance.  
  
"Claire would you STOP doing that? People are starting to stare."  
  
Claire abruptly tore the note away and gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry."  
  
"Ok I am out of money. Except the note you're holding there. Well, you can keep that as a souvenir." Hermione tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Or, we can use that to have some lunch." She said pointedly.  
  
Reluctantly, Claire gave Hermione the note, who snatched it out of her hand with two fingers. "Thank you."  
  
Outside, blocked by the sun's harmful rays by big striped umbrellas, Claire and Hermione enjoyed their pastas while talking about Ron. After all, it was the only thing both knew about well enough to talk about.  
  
"So. How did Ron and you meet?"  
  
Claire tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Ron and I met.when I was looking at our apartment. You see, we both wanted it so much, that we got into a fight over it. Since we couldn't get into a real physical fight, we decided to have a duel."  
  
Hermione raised her brow. This person was Ron the female. Trust those two to settle it with a duel. "Who won the duel?"  
  
"Of course Ron did. . . I actually let him win, you see, Ginny's my friend and she knew that I could kick his arse easy so she begged me to be benevolent."  
  
Hermione nodded sceptically.  
  
"Hahahaha. . . well, of course Ron won. . . simply because he is an Auror." Claire held her chin up haughtily, "had I been an Auror I really would have kicked his arse senseless. . . unfortunately for me that was not the case."  
  
"So how did you come to share the apartment?"  
  
"Well, after the duel, he was very sympathetic and offered to share the apartment with me."  
  
Claire smiled and continued eating. Meanwhile Hermione was itching to pop the question. Several actually, 1. Was she interested in Ron? 2. Did Ron and she ever go out? 3. Could she help her in getting Ron? She sighed. She took a breath in. And released it. She took one big breath in again and let it out hurriedly with her questions.  
  
"Are you interested in Ron have you two ever gone out can you help me get him?"  
  
Claire looked up from her plate with a strand of pasta hanging from her lips. Quickly she sucked it into her mouth and chewed furiously.  
  
"Excuse me? Repeat that for me!"  
  
Hermione sighed. The girl who had stood up to Voldemort was too afraid to ask questions about the heart.  
  
"Are you interested in Ron?" she asked quietly.  
  
Claire stared for a moment, and burst into peals of laughter.  
  
Hermione frowned, was this girl mocking her? Well, she'd show her!  
  
"NO! Hermione, of course not! I can't believe you even thought that!"  
  
If there was a hole, then Hermione would have crawled in to it gladly.  
  
"Me and Ron are just friends, you know?"  
  
Hermione forced laugh, "Of COURSE I knew that!! I was just. . . er. . ."  
  
"It's alright Hermione I know all about you and Ron, he really likes you to and I can tell that you like him." Claire said annoyingly like she knew something that Hermione didn't.  
  
"Right." Claire had been promoted form enemy status to annoying brat status. Pretty soon, she may even make the 'acquaintance' list. Hermione decided to skip her second question and go straight to the third - was this Claire willing to bridge the relationship between her and Ron? I.e. get lost for a couple of days? Hermione took a deep breath.  
  
"Claire. I know we haven't known each other long. . . but well. . . could you please do me a great favour that may result in your discomfort?"  
  
Claire bit her fork lightly. "Well, what is it?"  
  
"Could you leave us alone? Could you leave the house for a couple of days and live somewhere else?"  
  
"You're right." She replied, she took a sip of her juice, "it will result in my discomfort."  
  
"You'll be very disturbed when you hang around to find out exactly what I am capable of."  
  
Hermione told her grimly. Claire narrowed her eyes at her.  
  
"Are you threatening me?"  
  
Hermione leaned back in her chair. "No. . . you'll be disturbed at what Ron and I do." She told her simply.  
  
Claire screwed her face, "Yuck. Alright. I'll leave you two alone. If you do me a favour."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Explain to Harry why I'll be going over to stay in his house for a couple of days." Claire said with a crooked smile. This Claire wasn't so sweet after all.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Claire and Hermione had an understanding; they were two women on a mission. Resolutely, Hermione bravely walked towards Harry's apartment. She rang the bell.  
  
"Hey. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I've been made redundant." Hermione told Harry calmly. He however, did not take the news calmly at all.  
  
"WHAT? They fired you? Is the world coming to an end? If they fired you, that means I am getting fired for SURE. Oh NO!" Harry ran his fingers through his hair in a very agitated manner.  
  
Hermione laughed lightly, "NO HARRY! I got robbed today and well. . . the thief broke my wand you see. So I can't go to work for a couple of weeks. I'll still be doing some paper work though.  
  
"Oh thank GOD." Harry breathed a great big sigh of relief. Hermione glared.  
  
"No, no. . . not that you got robbed Hermione just that I won't be made jobless." He explained sheepishly. "Would you like to come in?"  
  
Hermione nodded. There was a job to be done, and she had to do it.  
  
"Harry." She started.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
She opened her mouth but stopped.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Harry."  
  
"What?" Harry asked impatiently, sitting himself down on the sofa.  
  
"Harry." Hermione couldn't think where she could begin.  
  
"Alright, say my name one more time, I'll have you arrested for public disturbance. What is it?"  
  
"Harry, I have to ask you a favour."  
  
"Alright. . . this sounds like a bad favour."  
  
"Well," Hermione said thoughtfully, "it depends on which angle you look at it from."  
  
"Alright then Hermione. What is it?"  
  
"Well . . . Ron offered me to stay at his place, since I can't get in to my house."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It's complicated." Hermione waved her hands, "Anyway, Claire doesn't take a liking to that so she had a huge row with Ron. So,"  
  
"So you want to come and stay with me? That's fine."  
  
"Erm. . . no. Harry, I want Claire to come and stay with you."  
  
Harry opened and shut his mouth for several seconds. "Well. . ."  
  
"Is it okay Harry? Can she please?"  
  
"I suppose so. . . Hang on." Harry's emerald eyes shone with sudden intelligence and narrowed. "Why can't YOU stay here with me? Certainly won't that be much simpler? Shouldn't you be the one driven out of Ron's house rather than the inhabitant?"  
  
'Okay. . . this is going to be more complicated than I assumed.' Hermione thought desperately for an answer.  
  
"Hermione Granger. . . what exactly is going on?" Harry stood up to pace. "No, don't answer that. Let me take a guess." Harry stopped form a thoughtful moment. "You and Claire made a deal."  
  
'When was Harry so god damned intelligent?' Hermione thought, irritated.  
  
"You want to stay at Ron's. . . alone. Alone." Harry burst out laughing here, "I KNEW it!" he said gleefully. Hermione scowled severely. "So you told Claire to get lost. . . in a polite way I hope, and you have come to find her a place to stay, and since Ginny lives all the way out in France," Harry stopped pacing and smirked triumphantly, "you are asking me!"  
  
'Well at least he didn't get everything. . .' Hermione thought. She gave a reproachful glance to Harry.  
  
"Fine. So you read me like a book. Will you do me, your best friend of 13 years, this favour then? And thereafter be named Harry the benevolent?"  
  
"Harry the Benevolent." Harry said to himself. "Hey, I like that!"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
Harry smiled with a faraway look in his eyes. "All hail Harry the benevolent."  
  
"Oy Harry!" Hermione grabbed his arm and shook him out of his reverie.  
  
"Alright then Hermione, I'll help you. But you owe me. And I'll do this only if you do me a favour."  
  
Hermione groaned. "What FAVOUR???"  
  
"Nah. I'm just kidding - but you owe me." 


	7. Mrs Weasley's blessing

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me.  
  
A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! This is not much of a chapter but I think it is sort of like. . .a connecting chapter.  
  
"I don't think I can do this anymore." Claire stood in the living room, with her bags clustered about her.  
  
"Why not?" Hermione hissed. She wanted Claire gone that night so that when Ron came back from work, she'd be there. Alone (muhahahahahahahahaha).  
  
"How can I just go there? And. . . he might ask me. . ."  
  
Hermione placed her hands on Claire's shoulders and shook her gently. "Claire, Harry knows about everything. He knows why you'll be staying there. Don't be afraid."  
  
"I'm not afraid!" Claire said indignantly. "Well, we made a deal," Claire shook Hermione's hand. "good luck and . . . God speed?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. . . that's the phrase. Alright then, bye!" Hermione nearly pushed Claire out of the front door. And without a second to spare, slammed the door shut. She locked it with a click, almost expecting Claire to burst in again. Great - she was alone and she felt strange. "Breath deep Granger," she told herself.  
  
She hastily went in to the kitchen to check on her treacle tart. She didn't like it, but Ron did. . . and she had to do this right. She opened the oven door and found that the crust was already beginning to blacken.  
  
"Oh, bugger." She muttered and reached for her oven gloves. She rose up from her squatting position to come face to face with. . .  
  
"Hello Hermione dear."  
  
Hermione screamed. "AHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Mrs. Weasley smiled rather sardonically. "I'm sorry if I gave you a fright dear. What are you doing here? Where is Claire?"  
  
Hermione brushed her hair off her face.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley. . . um, Claire is er. . . out. So I am cooking."  
  
"That's a shame. I came here to tell Claire about a new recipe. It's a variation of the traditional chicken pie."  
  
Hermione managed a smile, "Well, you could teach me Mrs. Weasley." She said brightly.  
  
Mrs Weasley waved her hand dismissively, "No dear, I know you are not interested in that area. . ." she eyed Hermione's a little overcooked tart. "Sorry to trouble you. . . I must be heading back. Tell Ron I've been here will you? Thanks dear." Mrs. Weasley gave a small smile to Hermione and turned to head out of the house, but she turned back. "Sorry, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I er. . . live here."  
  
Mrs. Weasley raised her eyebrow. "Excuse me? You live here? How many women does Ronald keep with him in this apartment?"  
  
"I just came here because I had no place to live. . . for the moment."  
  
Mrs Weasley sniffed, "I mean to give you no offence, but I never liked the idea of Ron cohabitating with someone. . .But since you are Ron's best friend and I am sure your feelings for him are purely platonic, I am a bit relieved."  
  
Hermione opened her mouth and closed it several times, "Mrs. Weasley. . . I er. . ."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Hermione was having a very quick debate inside her head. If she was going to be her future mother in law. . .then she might as well have an open honest relationship with her. . . but if she told her then Mrs. Weasley might drag her out of Ron's apartment by her hair.  
  
"My feelings for Ron. . . aren't platonic. My primary purpose of staying here is because I. . .I um. . . like him."  
  
Mrs Weasley's eyebrows shot into her hair. "What? But Ron is already interested in Claire. . . is he not?"  
  
"No. Their relationship is totally platonic. Mine isn't." Hermione held her head up bravely.  
  
"Well. That came as a surprise. Well, then erm. . . good luck dear."  
  
Mrs. Weasley turned to leave muttering about the young people of the day and how traditional values were being undermined. However, Mrs. Weasley's blessing, or that what Hermione interpreted it to be, gave her a fresh surge of courage. She looked into the oven once more, the crust was little darker than before. Sighing, she reached for her oven gloves. Breathing deeply, Hermione reached in to take her pie out but ended up jumping back and flinching, the oven was hot.  
  
"Well, no shit Granger. . . it's an oven." She reprimanded herself. Once again, she reached in and managed to take the tart out. She quickly dropped it on the counter with a clang. She wiped her brow. Then she got her second fright of the evening.  
  
"Hey,"  
  
"AHHHHHHHA!" Hermione's arm flailed and her beautiful (though a little burnt) tart flew off the counter and landed somewhere behind an apologetic Ron.  
  
"I'm sorry; did I give you a fright?"  
  
"No Ron. You didn't. I just thought I'd knock of my treacle tart with my bare hands and get them burnt." Hermione replied in her most sarcastic tone as she turned the taps on to cool her hand off.  
  
"Here, let me see that." Ron grabbed a reluctant Hermione's wrist to examine her burn.  
  
"It's only a light burn. I can fix that." He said brightly.  
  
"I don't want your wand anywhere near my burn." Hermione wrenched her wrist from his grasp and sighed. "I'm sorry Ron. . . it's just that,"  
  
"I know."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Hermione smiled, "If you really are sorry, then you could clean up the kitchen for me." Ron took a look around at the mess Hermione had made. There must have been a hundred dishes waiting to be cleaned.  
  
"Alright. Here, come out to the living room so we can fix your hand." Ron led Hermione to the living room. Gently, he took her hand. Hermione blushed; their proximity was getting to her. Feeling a little flushed, she edged a little closer, perhaps this was a chance for her to. . . experiment.  
  
"Where's Claire?"  
  
The warm and fuzziness of the atmosphere suddenly iced over.  
  
"Is she all you can think about?" Hermione snarled. Ron looked a little taken aback.  
  
"Well, not really but. . . well she lives here."  
  
"Not anymore." Hermione snapped.  
  
"Eh? She moved out?"  
  
"She went to live with Harry. For the moment."  
  
"Oh I see. So we have the house to ourselves?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione jerked back in surprise. Their eyes met. She swore there was some sort of mischief in Ron's eyes not unlike the one he had during the times of rule breaking at Hogwarts. "That would be correct." Hermione whispered.  
  
Ron smiled. "That's nice. Here. Your hand is all better now."  
  
Neither made the move to get up.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Huh."  
  
"You?"  
  
"No."  
  
There were a few more minutes of silence.  
  
"Want to play chess?"  
  
Hermione snorted. "Loosing to you and having a whole week of 'smug Ron' gloating over his little victory is not my ideal way of spending time."  
  
"We'll make it interesting then." Ron said with a shrug. "And you get to choose how to make it interesting."  
  
Hermione smiled almost evilly. "How about, 'Hogwarts: A History' trivia? Each time we ask each other a question, we get to move a piece. If you get it wrong, the other person gets your turn."  
  
"Are you crazy? I'll be playing chess with my hands tied behind my back!"  
  
"That's the point."  
  
"No, that's not acceptable." Ron shook his head vehemently. The idea of loosing chess was not becoming to him.  
  
Hermione frowned. "Well, I don't see how else we can make a game of chess fair."  
  
Both sank into deep thought.  
  
"How about if we just play a trivia of the past events that we've been through?"  
  
"That's not fair," Hermione scowled.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Can we just play the trivia? Not the chess?" 


	8. Who do i like?

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING (notice how these are getting shorter)  
  
With her beautifully set table forgotten (there was no dinner to be eaten on it anyway), Hermione Granger arranged herself on the sofa so that she was facing Ron.  
  
"Who goes first?" Her competitive spirits were kicking in. She didn't want to loose to anyone. Especially Ron.  
  
"Ladies first." He said courteously.  
  
Hermione thought for a moment. "Whose hair did I think I ripped out in second year for the polyjuice potion?"  
  
Ron smiled. "It's too easy Hermione. Millicent Bulstrode of Slyhterin house."  
  
Darn. Weasley 1, Granger 0.  
  
"Why don't we keep a score sheet?" Ron asked innocently.  
  
Hermione crossed her arms. "Fine, if you want a carbon copy of your patheticness."  
  
"Tsk, tsk Granger. Patheticness is not a word."  
  
Ron reached over and took a memo sheet and a pen from the coffee table.  
  
"Okay. . . my turn. How many slugs did I belch out when I valiantly tried to curse Malfoy for your sake?"  
  
"Yeuch. You were counting?"  
  
"Come on. How many?"  
  
Hermione groaned. "I don't know. How am I suppose to know? That is an unfair question!"  
  
"This is unfair, that is unfair!" Ron crossed his arms. "That was a totally valid question." Smiling a satisfied smile, Ron tallied their current score.  
  
"Weasely 2, Granger 0." He said gleefully. "Your turn."  
  
Hermione smiled, "How many Lockhart books did I accumulate over the years?"  
  
It was Ron's turn to groan. "Come on. . . Lockhart and I have nothing in common."  
  
"That was not the question."  
  
"Alright. . . um. . . Holiday with Hags, Vacation with Vampires. . . or something like that, Year with the Yeti? Um. . . Gadding with Ghouls. . ."  
  
"I have to say, I am impressed." Hermione smiled. Ron will never guess.  
  
"Did you collect. . . 10?"  
  
Hermione laughed. "Nope! You forgot Magical Me and I got some of his collector's edition so I have 19 Lockhart books."  
  
"You actually bought books written by that brainless git?"  
  
"Whatever." Hermione snatched the paper from Ron's grasp and gave herself one point.  
  
"Your turn."  
  
"Erm. . . okay. Who in our year was a bushy haired know - it - all?"  
  
"Don't play dirty."  
  
"Hey, I'm just playing the game."  
  
"Who was the red - haired insufferable idiot?"  
  
Ron scowled. "Who did I date in Sixth year?"  
  
"That's unfair."  
  
"It's easy enough isn't it?"  
  
"Parvati Patil."  
  
"Right you are."  
  
Hermione glared. "Who did I go to the Yule Ball with?"  
  
"Viktor Krum." Ron growled.  
  
Hermione smirked.  
  
"Who did I kiss in fifth year?"  
  
"Who did I kiss in fifth year?"  
  
"Who do I like?"  
  
This question threw Hermione off her balance. "Who do you like? Now?"  
  
"Yeah." Ron leaned in closer.  
  
"I, I. . . er. . ." They were so close their breath mingled with one another.  
  
This was it. Hermione could hear her evil self laughing in her head.  
  
Muahahahahahahahahaaha!!!  
  
Hermione very slightly licked her lips and puckered them slightly, closing her eyes. Ron searched her face briefly and lowered his lips to -  
  
Then.  
  
Some one intruded.  
  
"Hey. . . guys."  
  
Hermione and Ron snapped back from each other and turned to see. . .  
  
"Claire and I are. . .um. . . locked out. Could you help us?"  
  
If Hermione had her wand with her, she could have sworn that she was going to curse and torture Harry and Claire until they begged for mercy.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Perhaps Ron would do that for her.  
  
"Well, I was helping Claire with her bags and the door locked behind us and my wand was inside and Claire's wand was in her bag, which was then inside the apartment so we got kind of. . . locked out." Harry and Claire both smiled apologetically.  
  
Hermione and Ron both blew their hair off their flushed faces.  
  
"Hermione, I'll go." Ron gently placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently.  
  
"Don't burn anything now." Harry said.  
  
"Yes mother."  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Circumstances and the gods of sex and relationships were NOT looking down on her favourably.  
  
"Damn You! DAMN YOU!" Hermione yelled shaking her fists up at the ceiling.  
  
The silent ceiling seemed to Hermione as the mocking, laughing faces of those sex gods; "It seems today is NOT your day!"  
  
Sighing, she went up to her room. Her shopping from yesterday lay at the foot of her bed, waiting to be opened. Well, she had to do something to occupy herself. . . She frowned at the thought of having to pay Ron back for all of these things. . . Opening the biggest shopping bag she extracted several outfits.  
  
She might as well try them on.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"Why do I get the feeling that you purposefully locked yourselves out?"  
  
Ron asked Harry and Claire raising his eyebrow. Harry's house was well kept, all the lights were out and the air - conditioner was turned off.  
  
"Erm. . . we, er. . . well. . ."  
  
"Why is that Claire doesn't have any stuff outside?"  
  
"Because it's all inside!" Harry said. Claire nudged Harry painfully in the ribs.  
  
"Well why did you both come out then?"  
  
Harry and Claire looked at each other and looked at Ron no sound coming from their opened mouth.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Both grabbed Ron's arm one by one.  
  
"Thank you very much Ron." Harry said hastily pushed Ron out of the door and Claire banged the door closed behind him.  
  
"I told you we shouldn't have done that!"  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: It's really difficult to try and get those two (Ron and Hermione) to engage in meaningful activity -_-" any ideas will be welcome! (desperate person talking. . . ) in other words. REVIEW!! Seriously I am scraping the barrel here (the barrel of ideas that is. . .) 


	9. A new interest and an annoying brain

Disclaimer: Not mine  
  
A/N: Thank you for all the supportive reviews. . .  
  
Hermione had been living in Ron's apartment for approximately 2 and half days now. After that disastrous evening when Harry Claire (may they lie in a pool of their own blood) barged in on her and Ron when she was in a very compromising situation with him, life went on but Hermione had been too shy to try anymore attempts on Ron. . . but tonight. Well, no more treacle tart - let us just go for the straight, old fashion approach. . . That of course, wasn't something that Hermione was able to do. When she had been in her relationship with John, they came close together by talking about work and their interests; books, advancements in muggle and wizard relations, new spells and charms. . .that was what attracted her to him in the first place. But with Ron. . . she wasn't even sure how she was attracted to him but the plain fact was she was. Very much so. And so after much hair tearing and nail biting, Hermione had devised a plan.  
  
She anxiously counted down the minutes to Ron's arrival. Five minutes before he was expected to return, she positioned herself on the couch with a copy of 'Flying with the Cannons Fifth Edition'. After searching through Ron's collection of books, if she could call it a collection, she had found the book in a relatively short time. When Ron arrived, this is what he saw; Hermione, on the couch, deeply immersed in a quidditch book. Or so it seemed.  
  
"What are you doing?." He exclaimed when he found her like this.  
  
Hermione looked up from the book, trying hard not to yawn and gave him a wide smile. "Hi Ron! Why don't you join me?" It was pretty late and Hermione was having a hard time sounding interested when all she wanted then was sleep.  
  
Ron gave her a very strange look and placed himself next to her on the sofa. "Hermione, are you feeling alright?"  
  
"Perfectly fine thank you."  
  
"Okay." Nevertheless, he felt her forehead and noted that she was slightly flushed.  
  
"I had no idea there was only one quaffle in a quidditch game. I thought there were two." Hermione started.  
  
"That's bludgers." Ron corrected automatically.  
  
"Right."  
  
"Hermione, what are you up to? You don't even like quidditch."  
  
"Well, I am taking on a new interest! Now tell me about the rules Ron, I want to know about the rules."  
  
"The rules are simple, team with the most points win. The chasers score goals by playing with the quaffle and putting them through hoops with are guarded by a keeper. . ."  
  
Hermione tried to concentrate. She really did, but she felt her lids closing and a promise of a yawn. Pinching herself lightly, she stifled it and nodded encouragingly at Ron.  
  
". . . the seeker can only end the game if. . ."  
  
She was so tired after a whole day of paper work and it was already late. The warmth of the room together with Ron's proximity was an inexorable combination that sent Hermione to sleep. There, in the middle of Ron's explanation of the rules, Hermione's head drooped forward and she collapsed right on him.  
  
Hermione's head landed right on top of his thighs, dangerously close to a certain part of the male.  
  
"What the hell?!"  
  
It would have been a good position to be in. . . had Hermione been conscious. To make things worse, Ron was now immobile as moving meant waking Hermione up. He blew on her face to wake her up, but it seemed Hermione was in deep sleep and nothing woke her up until 7.30 in the morning. Sighing deeply, Ron tried shifting this way and that but Hermione snuggled closer and said some inaudible things in her sleep and smiled. He had become her favourite pillow. If she hadn't look so peaceful and sweet, Ron could have sworn that he would have pushed her off him. He hoped Hermione didn't drool.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Hermione's head was a very interesting place to be; Hermione always had interesting dreams and she had intellectual thoughts. Even when Hermione believed herself to be in love with John, her ex, she had never had any sensual dreams about him, in fact she had never had any sensual dreams about anyone, but she was having a lot of them lately. And all of them had been about you know who (not that you know who the other you know who). As a matter of fact, she was having one right now, and she was enjoying it very much. Oh yes. Then her damned brain interfered.  
  
"Hermione Granger, the time now is 7.30. It's time to wake up now, rise and shine!" said her brain.  
  
The Hermione in her dreams, who was all snuggled up against you know who, looked up angrily. "Ugh! It's you, my stupid brain. Can't you see I am in the middle of a fantasy? Leave me be!"  
  
The brain glowed faintly and emitted an angry buzz, "I am not stupid! I was the cleverest witch Hogwarts has ever seen! I was head girl! I am the one triggering all those sensual feelings so you can have your dreams. IT'S 7.30 WAKE UP!"  
  
Hermione pounded her pillows. "God damn you I want to have sex with Ron before I wake up damn it!"  
  
With that Hermione woke up.  
  
She realised the pillow that she was pounding was Ron's thigh and currently, he was staring at her with an amused expression on his face.  
  
"Oh." She blushed brilliantly.  
  
"Had a good night's sleep?" Ron asked sceptically.  
  
"Erm. . ."  
  
"I think the blood flow is slowly starting to return to my legs now." He said bending his knees and flexing them several times.  
  
"Did I erm. . .hurt you?" Hermione asked trying to put her messy hair back into its bun. It seemed beyond styling however, water was needed to tame it.  
  
"Not really. . . my leg was already so numb with the lack of blood that I really didn't feel much. But I am feeling pins and needles now." He replied, with a painful smile.  
  
"Oh. Sorry. When did I er. . ."  
  
"You fell asleep while I was talking last night."  
  
"Oh. Sorry."  
  
"That's okay. I am going to take a shower now and um. . . what was it that you wanted to do?"  
  
"What?" Hermione asked. Ron couldn't have heard her, that was in her dream. . .  
  
"You said you wanted to have something before you woke up. Anything I can help you with?" Ron asked putting on an annoyingly innocent face.  
  
***  
  
A/N: That seems like the right place to stop. . .um I know it was short - hehehehe. I will say the magic word now, 'review' but I'll update anyway. In a few minutes now. . . after I write this note. Okay I'll stop writing the note now. 


	10. Something meaningful

Disclaimer: Sorry, not mine  
  
A/N: Ron and Hermione actually do something meaningful in this chapter - I think I've been putting it off for too long.  
  
***  
  
"Well? What did you tell him?" Claire was thoroughly enjoying this.  
  
Hermione sighed and fanned herself; she was blushing at the mere memory of the situation. "Well, I told him that I didn't know what he was talking about and I just, argh! It's so embarrassing and frustrating!"  
  
Claire chuckled.  
  
"What should I do Claire?"  
  
"Why don't you wait for Ron to do something?"  
  
"But he did! He asked me. He asked me what I needed." Hermione pulled at a loose curl that had escape her braids, "and I didn't tell him! I just said "I don't know what you are talking about Ron." And I just. . ." Hermione sighed again.  
  
"You aren't very brave are you?" Claire asked Hermione in a sympathetic tone.  
  
"Not now I'm not."  
  
"Well since it's clear that Ron wants you, and I am sure he does since her confided - "  
  
"He did?" Hermione's whole face lit up.  
  
"Well yes. So I think you should just wear your lingerie and wait for him to come home in a provocative position on the couch."  
  
"What! NO!!! I'll NEVER be able to do that. Seriously."  
  
"It worked pretty well for me."  
  
"I am not," Hermione's mouth dropped open. "You DID that?"  
  
"Yep." Claire said nonchalantly.  
  
"Well? How did it go? What did you wear? How the hell did you get the courage to pull that one off?"  
  
"I just did it. It seemed logical and Harry totally agreed with me." Claire smiled widely.  
  
"Tell me about it and spare no details. . . ever since I moved in to Ron's house I've been a horny - "  
  
"Alright. Stop there. You can tell me that you're overdriven with oestrogen but you can't wear lingerie and wait for Ron to come home? That is a little odd."  
  
"It's different you; are a GIRL Ron is a MAN." Hermione said piercing a tomato with her fork.  
  
"Well then. Why don't I go home with you and help you to prepare."  
  
"Claire I seriously don't think I can do this."  
  
"But that is the easiest way to do it!" Claire exclaimed with exasperation.  
  
"I am a intellectual person, I like to mix intelligence and love and feelings and,"  
  
"In the name of Morgan just. Just let me think for a while." Claire closed her eyes and Hermione waited for her reply expectantly.  
  
"Why don't you two just go out on a date?"  
  
Hermione frowned. "Ron is supposed to ask me out on a date. I'm the one that has to seduce him."  
  
"Are you from the 1800's? For the sake of Anne Boleyn. . . you are making this far too hard for yourself and to those around you. Me, for example."  
  
"I need help."  
  
"How did you and your ex first have sex?"  
  
"He did everything. It was a very comfortable journey. But with Ron nothing ever is comfortable nor is it simple."  
  
"Let's just go home and I'll help you in to your outfit."  
  
"What outfit?"  
  
*********************************************  
  
"I am NOT, under any circumstances going down stairs in these." Hermione plucked at her flimsy garment.  
  
"Wow. Even I am attracted to you." Claire exclaimed admiring her handy work.  
  
"I feel so exposed!"  
  
"No, you look beautiful. Come on, he'll be home any minute!"  
  
"No, no no!!!"  
  
"Yes, yes yes!"  
  
"Hermione? Where are you?" Came a voice from downstairs. Ron was home.  
  
"What do I do, what do I do???"  
  
No answer. Claire was gone and Hermione was by herself.  
  
Hermione walked around her room pointlessly, should she go downstairs should she abandon the whole thing?  
  
Well, fortunately, or unfortunately, she was left with no choice.  
  
Ron was in her room.  
  
"Oh, sorry, didn't know you were changing." he said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
  
Hermione jumped on to the bed and covered herself with the bed covers.  
  
"Do you MIND?"  
  
"Nope." He said smiling widely.  
  
Hermione blew the stray curl that had escaped her knot off her face, now rapid turning the colour Ron's hair. He walked slowly towards her, quailing under her covers.  
  
"Do you want me to leave?"  
  
"No." she whispered.  
  
"Do you want me to stay?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What do you want me to do?" he asked sitting precariously close to her. She could make out his freckles which were splayed carelessly over the bridge of his nose. She gave no answer but her eyes were the twice of their normal size. She had to say something. She had to say something quickly because Ron was leaning into her personal space.  
  
"In China they think freckles are unlucky." 'Stupid stupid stupid!' This had to be the most brainless thing she had ever said.  
  
Ron raised his brow. "So?"  
  
"So. . ."  
  
"Hermione, be honest with me."  
  
"What? Be honest about what?" Hermione was done moving away from Ron. Her back was pressed flat against the headboard of her bed.  
  
"Tell me that right now you want me to stay."  
  
"Okay." She almost squeaked.  
  
"Good. That's a start. Tell me something else that I want to hear."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
The early morning beams of sunshine were streaming in through the muslin curtains. Hermione slowly opened her sleep ridden eyes. She stretched and rolled off the bed and landed on her bum with a soft bump. She looked over her naked shoulder and spied Ron still in deep sleep. She ran her hands through her hair and smiled. She had done it! She had had the most wonderful night of her life. . . seriously it was right up there with the day when she became head girl or the day when she got her first piece of homework back. Her waking up in the same bed as Ron was like her paper with a huge 10/10 on it. She let out a small giggle. It hadn't quite gone the way she expected but nevertheless, it had happened. She climbed back on the bed carefully so not to disturb Ron. He was always in a rotten temper in the mornings. She couldn't lie down again. She was full of energy. Bouncing lightly up and down the bed, she contemplated her next move. Should she wake him up with a kiss? Should she hug him? What, what what?? Instead, she was pulled back down.  
  
"Morning gorgeous." Ron put his arm around her and pulled her closer. She squirmed in delight unable to hold in her giggles. God, she sounded like a school girl, and she got annoyed at all her room mates when they had returned from their late night tryst in the boys dormitories.  
  
"Ron? Ron?"  
  
Ron was back in sleep land. Well that won't do. Hermione was never a nocturnal person, she was an early riser and the early bird got all the worms. . . or something like that. She gently blew on his nose.  
  
"Oy."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"We still have time."  
  
"Time for what?" Ron asked innocently but there was no mistaking the grin in his voice.  
  
"You know what. Don't make me say it."  
  
"Say what?" he was definitely awake now.  
  
"You know. . . what we did last night."  
  
Ron put on a thoughtful face. "What did we do last night?"  
  
***  
  
A/N: I can't write anymore!! What am I to do next? 


	11. Money matters

Disclaimer: I get tired of writing this. It's NOT MINE OK!  
  
A/N: Hermione still has to deal with. . . stuff. And I would like to take this opportunity to thank all my reviewers - thank you all so much.  
  
***  
  
As soon as Ron left for work, Hermione got dressed at top speed and almost ran over to Claire's house. She couldn't wait to tell her success story. The only thing that kept her from actually sprinting all the way over was the anticipation of Claire's smug 'I told you so expression' that she would probably be wearing when she told her about what happened. She giggled to herself and several of the people on the muggle bus stared. She smiled widely back.  
  
"Hello, anybody home?" Hermione was surprised to find the door open. She heard a few thuds and bumps coming from the bedroom.  
  
Concerned she ran to the bedroom door.  
  
"Harry? Claire?"  
  
"Don't come in!!!" came a frantic voice from inside. It was Harry. She could hear Claire giggling in the background. Hermione stopped.  
  
"Alright. Can I come in now?"  
  
Claire's laughing voice replied, "I don't think so Hermione, Harry's. . . not decent." More giggling. Hermione waited a second longer and Harry pulled the door open, his hair sticking up at odd angles, odder than usual that is, and shirt buttons hastily done up.  
  
"Who are you, Postman Pat? So early in the morning." He grumbled.  
  
"You're late Mr. Potter. Ron already left for work."  
  
Harry glared at Claire. "Miss Ballantyne over here has kept me occupied the whole morning and wouldn't let me go."  
  
"Stop complaining Potter, you enjoyed it more than I did."  
  
Harry didn't reply but made his way into the bathroom mumbling something about work and desperate women.  
  
Claire sat up on the bed and smiled. "Well, what news have you got for me?"  
  
"Ok. You can put on that 'I told you so' face now." Hermione sat next to her on the bed.  
  
"Really? Oh that's great. My plan worked, I am a genius." She sang in a sing song voice.  
  
"Well, it's easy now. All I have to do is wait for Ron to ask me on a date." She said smiling.  
  
"Your philosophy puzzles me." Claire said, running her hands through her hair tying in up in to a ponytail.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just does. Anyway, so where are you and Ron going to go from here?"  
  
"Did you and Ron have another fight?" Harry walked back in decently attired in his work robes.  
  
Hermione frowned up at him. "We don't have fights all the time."  
  
"Excuse me? I had to live with the fighting for 13 goddamn years."  
  
"Harry? Go to work." Claire told him firmly.  
  
"You have to go to work as well." Harry told her.  
  
Claire groaned.  
  
***************************  
  
Hermione found herself lonely in the apartment and found herself counting the minutes to Ron's arrival. She knew that being an Auror was a demanding job but she paced the living room floor relentlessly. She thought back to what Claire said; where were they going to go from there anyway? The 'ding' of the doorbell was music to her ears and she raced and wrenched the door open.  
  
"About ti - "  
  
Hermione dropped her open arms and stared back at the face of her ex. John.  
  
"John?"  
  
"Hi." John stood there, impeccable as ever, standing in the corridor. Hermione felt like hexing him but unfortunately was wandless.  
  
"What are you doing here? How did you know I was here?"  
  
"You secretary Annie told me about it."  
  
Hermione made a mental note to punish Annie with more paper work.  
  
"So how are you? Aren't you going to ask me to come in?"  
  
"No. Get lost John. You already took enough from me." Hermione said through clenched teeth, her anger was coming back to her in full force as she stared at the handsome man through her narrowed eyelids.  
  
"Come on, my - own - ni" John leaned down to kiss her but she furiously pushed him away. Lugging around 30 books for 7 years gave her that power.  
  
"Get off me! I am not your - own anymore. I never was. You slimy bastard."  
  
"Now, now. There is no need for insults here. I tried to deal with you nicely but cannot." John's behaviour turned professional. "I have come to ask for my money."  
  
Hermione was shocked. "Excuse me?" she let out. "I owe YOU money? Hah!"  
  
"This is no laughing matter Hermione. You stole it and ran away form China."  
  
Hermione could not believe she was hearing this.  
  
"I can't believe this."  
  
"You better, because I have the papers from Gringotts, disclosing the withdrawal form my vault the day before you left China."  
  
Hermione raise her hand to slap John but he caught it in his tight vice.  
  
"Let go."  
  
"You want this problem to be solved? Give me back the money."  
  
"I didn't take it you faggot. You took MINE. You thief you bastard you,"  
  
John released her wrists and pushed her inside and walked in himself, slamming the door behind him.  
  
"Mind your language Miss Granger. Obviously that friend of yours, Weasley, has taught you no manners."  
  
"You leave him out of this."  
  
"Oh, so you're attached to him now are you?"  
  
"What if I am?" she asked defiantly.  
  
"This is a nice apartment. . .what are you really doing here Granger?"  
  
"You are the filthiest slime I've ever met. I can't believe,"  
  
"I suggest you hold your tongue Hermione, because I'll have the authorities after you. If you want to resolve this quietly, I suggest you give me back,"  
  
"Shut up! I have been nice enough to let you go after you stole everything form me and have the gall to return and ask for more?"  
  
"It was mine."  
  
"I only took it because you took mine. I took a sum which was less than a hundredth, no, a thousandth of what you took from me. So that I could buy a pass to come back to England. You even took my shoes!"  
  
"You don't have any evidence to show that I took your money, or your shoes for that matter. . .but you had wonderful taste in shoes my darling."  
  
"I am NOT your darling."  
  
John came closer to her smiling a cold smile. "You are, you are. . . I know you still love me. You told me I was the kind of man you've always DREAMED about. Deep down inside, you want me."  
  
John stood less than a foot from her now, and tilted her chin upward.  
  
"Come away with me."  
  
"NO!" she spat and turned and walked ten paces away from him, breathing deeply in preparation for a screaming match.  
  
"Have it your way then wench. I had to endure all your whining about that stupid Weasley of yours, you even moaned in your sleep about him, I lived through all that. And I get NOTHING from you."  
  
"You took everything. And now, you are not going to ruin what a have. So I suggest you leave before I hurt you."  
  
John snorted. "You can't do anything."  
  
"Oh I can."  
  
John grabbed both her wrists. "You don't even have your wand. What can you do to me now?" Hermione lashed out and kicked John wherever without much aim but laughed out loud when he groaned and released her. She kicked him again, with more direction until he sank to the floor. "This is what I can do. Oh I've waited so long to do this!" she said repeatedly kicking him in the stomach as he writhed on the floor.  
  
"You're just a big stupid - AAAAAAAAAAH!"  
  
John grabbed her ankles in mid kick and she crashed face down on the carpet. John dragged her to him burning her skin as she slid on the carpet.  
  
"Let go of me!"  
  
John smiled maliciously and climbed on top of her pinning her down with his weight.  
  
"Not so strong now are you my love?"  
  
Hermione tried to knee him but he was too heavy. She was trapped. She could smell liquor in John's breath.  
  
"You've been drinking." She said almost fearfully. Almost. "Get off me!" she screamed thrashing about she bucked and she strained and moved about but John wouldn't release her.  
  
"Wouldn't it be nice," John stated with malice in his voice, "if your precious Weasel came in on us right now, with you bucking about like that?"  
  
"You disgusting,"  
  
"I think it would be nice. If you offered me the money now."  
  
"Not happening."  
  
"You're wearing a skirt. How convenient."  
  
"Alright, alright. Fine, I'll give you the money. Get off me."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Get off!!! You are so ANNOYING!" she screamed with much frustration and anger.  
  
"You were annoying too; all the time you wanted your stupid idiotic Weasel and not me."  
  
Then all of a sudden, John was off Hermione and he was left groaning on the floor a few paced away from her. Ron had given him a good kick. Hermione scrambled back up and found Ron with an angry yet slightly amused look on his face.  
  
"You must be John." He said pleasantly, taking his wand out he waved it once and John came floating to him, magically hoisted.  
  
"You must be Weasel. You broke my rib. You're going to have to pay for that."  
  
"Tsk tsk tsk. . ." Ron grabbed a piece of parchment off John's robes and read it.  
  
"Oh! It's a paper from Gringotts." He said brightly Hermione tried to grab it off him but Ron raised it above his head.  
  
"Now John. I'm going to destroy this piece of paper; then it will be purely a battle of words."  
  
"Give it back!" John thrashed about but Ron's held him up firmly with his wand.  
  
"And by the way, that was no way to treat a lady. I'll be sure to include that in my report. . . and since I am an auror, I can arrest you now."  
  
"NO."  
  
"Yes." He said with a smile that used to drive Hermione absolutely crazy. Right now Ron's 'I am right, I am the best' grin wasn't having the same effect on her as she smiled with satisfaction.  
  
"I have more credibility that you do." John spat.  
  
"I don't think so. . . I am an auror, a best friend of Harry Potter's who was influential in the down fall of Volemort. I appear in text books. My name went down in history. How about you?" he asked cheerfully.  
  
"I,"  
  
"No let me say it for you." Ron cut in. "I am an idiotic prick who stole from Hermione Granger. I am a sad moron who tried to assault her and I am definitely going to jail maybe even Azkaban! I think that sums it up pretty nicely."  
  
"Let me go and I might let you live."  
  
Hermione and Ron looked at each other and burst in to merry laughter.  
  
"Oh I am so scared, big John might KILL me. . . oh no! I think I'm wetting my pants now. . ."  
  
"You let me go this instant." John furiously spat, spittle flying from his lips.  
  
Hermione watched sadly as Ron arrested John and apparated to the ministry with him. Her past was solved now. What about her future?  
  
***  
  
A/N: Next chapter - Ron and Hermione have a fight that was begging to be fought since . . . er, the beginning of time. 


	12. The good fight

DISCLAIMER: . . . not mine. . .  
  
A/N: I somehow know they have to fight somewhere in the story but I couldn't bear to have them fighting for long so -  
  
***  
  
"Well?" Hermione asked expectantly when Ron returned from the ministry.  
  
Ron glanced at her warily. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes. I'm fine."  
  
"Did he hurt you anywhere?"  
  
"No. I've never been better."  
  
"Alright then." Ron said nodding.  
  
"What happened?" Hermione persisted as Ron trudged up to his bedroom. She followed pestering him with her insistent questioning.  
  
"What did you do to him? Where was he sent? How about the money?"  
  
"We arrested him for assault." He said curtly.  
  
Hermione immediately sensed something Ron. She grabbed Ron by his shirt and pulled him towards her.  
  
"Alright, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"I can always tell when something is wrong with you. I can always tell when you are lying because you were never good at it."  
  
"Hermione,"  
  
"I'm ready for it."  
  
Ron sighed and closed his eyes for a moment.  
  
"You and John,"  
  
"John's a bastard." Hermione told him curtly.  
  
"Just hear me out."  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"Did you really. . .love John?"  
  
Hermione bit her lip. "Ron what I had with John was a. . .there was a point in time when I really liked him. . ."  
  
Ron sighed resignedly. "You met him after you well. . . left me right? Sort of."  
  
"I thought I loved John. But I didn't really love him."  
  
Ron relaxed a little and gave her a wry smile, "I always knew your choice of men were horrible."  
  
Hermione frowned. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Come one Hermione. You may be smart but when it came to choosing men, you were crap at it."  
  
Hermione's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Explain."  
  
"Where there was Vicky, for one."  
  
"Don't call him Vicky!" Hermione felt like she was back in fourth year, "What was wrong with Viktor? It's like you have this problem with him."  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Ron snorted. "Hermione, everything about him is WRONG for you. You are not the type that rich, famous men hang around with. Even your name was too complex for him to handle" As soon as those words were out Ron regretted them. Honestly, he didn't mean for it to sound that way.  
  
"What do you mean by that? Ron, are you saying that I am not GOOD enough for rich famous men? Is that what you are saying?"  
  
"No, no I mean,"  
  
"You mean what? I'm just not pretty enough? Just because I don't have blonde hair?"  
  
"Will you stop cutting me - "  
  
"I always knew you were shallow. Always going for the pretty blondes with a huge chest. What was yesterday night then Ron? A quick release you need while looking for your next Miss Veela?"  
  
"No!" Ron replied with equal anger.  
  
"Well that was what you were implying!"  
  
"I'm just saying,"  
  
"And what other men weren't good for me? Huh?"  
  
"All the ones you went out with! Every single one of them!! And let me bloody finish!"  
  
"Why is that? I'm not good enough for you males? Must I go out with the dorky losers?"  
  
"Yeah! Yeah, you were too BORING for us! If you really want your type then go to the library and find the person that lives there day and night! Bore that person!"  
  
Hermione went white with rage. "You take that back."  
  
Ron opened his mouth but closed it again in to a grim line  
  
"Take it back!" she shrilled.  
  
"Oh shut up."  
  
"Don't tell me I'm not good enough! Take it back!" she pounded on Ron's arm.  
  
This was it. Ron thought she wasn't good enough for him. She felt tears beginning to form. This was the first time she'd cried in 2 years. . . last time she cried it was also because of the same person. Ron tried to touch Hermione but she jerked back.  
  
"You are such a prat!"  
  
"Alright. I'm sorry, I take it back." He said with some remorse in his voice.  
  
This time Hermione jerked in surprise. "What?"  
  
Ron caught the falling tears with his thumb.  
  
"Just let me finish this time." He told her.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I think you made all the wrong choices in men. . . you were always crap at choosing them. You were blind."  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to protest but Ron clapped his hand over her mouth.  
  
"Hear me out. You were blind because. . . because. . ."  
  
Whatever Ron had to say, he was certainly taking his time. And Hermione was getting impatient for the answer.  
  
"Because the right one was there for you all along and you never noticed him." Ron finished in a whisper. Hermione gaped. Did he just say what she thought? She pulled his hand away so that she could speak.  
  
Be brave Granger.  
  
"And who is he?"  
  
Ron said something indistinguishable. But Hermione already knew that answer, she was trying hard not to let her cheeks burst from happiness.  
  
"Who is he?" she repeated again.  
  
"Me." Ron said. He was an inch away from her. She saw that he was genuine. She saw it in his eyes. She heard it in his voice.  
  
"Oh Ron!" she cried throwing her arms around him. She laughed at her pure stupidness.  
  
No. Ron's stupidness. Her brain reminded her.  
  
"I know a way you can make all your past mistakes right." He told her, grinning.  
  
"How is that?" she asked anticipating what he would say.  
  
"First, you come to bed with me. Second. . . I think we should go out." Ron said matter -of -factly.  
  
Hermione could do nothing but smile. "I think that may just be one of the best ideas you've ever had."  
  
Ron kissed her on the forehead and pulled her close, tucking her under his chin. "I'm so happy Hermione." He said simply.  
  
"Because I made the right choice in choosing a juvenile and immature man?"  
  
"No."  
  
"No?"  
  
"Because you finally agreed to something I said. I think we should celebrate."  
  
***  
  
A/N: to me this is the end but I may include some sort of epilogue with major fluff or. . . any ideas? 


End file.
